shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheeky Chocolate
Cheeky Chocolate is a rare Sweet Treats Shopkin from Season One. She was also released as an ultra rare Charm in Season Five. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Pranking! Your friends would describe you as... Well, definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty. Your Shopkins BFF: Candy Kisses Where do you hang out? In the Sweet Treats section Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Best Prank: Convincing her friends she'd melted Favorite Animal: Chocolate Labrador Known For: Breaking out laughing Best Friends: D'lish Donut and Apple Blossom Favorite Vacation Destination: Hershey, Pennsylvania Hobbies: Pulling pranks and melting hearts Quote: "Oops! I spilled the beans!" Cheeky Chocolate loves to laugh. She's a prankster who isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty! Personality Cheeky Chocolate's important position as the Shopkin who pulls the Express has made her proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; she is the fastest Shopkin in Shopville. She is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. She is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses her superior strength to help smaller Shopkins out of trouble. She also has a great hate of goods trains. Cheeky Chocolate’s philosophy "Shopkins don't shunt" meant that she looked down on Shopkins and Shoppies who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Bubbleisha and Donatina after going on strike and before the second series, she seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of her rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Cheeky Chocolate expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when she does not and/or gets jealous of Shopkins who do. Sometimes, Cheeky Chocolate acts as a bully, particularly towards Strawberry Kiss, but following misadventures where Strawberry Kiss had to help her, Cheeky Chocolate had to acknowledge that despite being old, Strawberry Kiss is still a very useful Shopkin. However, Cheeky Chocolate still sometimes doubts Strawberry Kiss is still reliable, such as the time she did not believe Strawberry Kiss could win a race against Lala Lipstick as she is only a "back Shopkin" and a "waste of steam". She soon stopped belittling Strawberry Kiss for good after being tricked by Jessicake; she learned her lesson and apologised to Strawberry Kiss, saying that she promised not to call her old or unreliable anymore. Despite the way she treats Strawberry Kiss sometimes, deep down, Cheeky Chocolate cares a great deal about Strawberry Kiss and the other Shopkins on the railway. This was especially shown when she was very upset after she learnt that Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha moved out of Small Mart Sheds to sleep elsewhere for their own reasons, thus indicating how much she missed them. Sometimes, Cheeky Chocolate shows a kinder side and gives the Shopkins some advice, usually after she has had some mishap as a result of her foolhardiness. Some of her advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as Donatina, Apple Blossom and Bunny Bow have discovered. As of the second series, Cheeky Chocolate seems to have developed a tendency of pinning her own faults on others. This was shown when she blamed Bubbleisha over having to do her jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though her lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When she and the rest of the Shop Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost Shoppie about (which was actually Bubbleisha with a coat of luminous paint), she once again blamed Bubbleisha for the predicament. Despite being labelled as one of Bessie Bowl's more sensible Shopkins, she can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Appearance Cheeky Chocolate is a bar of milk chocolate with a yellow wrapper (depicted as blue in artwork and the cartoon) with a pink heart (orange in cartoon and artwork) on it. Her variant is a bar of white chocolate with a pink wrapper and a purple heart. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The second variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a translucent blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The third variant features her as a bar of pink chocolate with a metallic gold wrapper with a metallic gold heart on it. Unlike the first two variants, she has a pink charm handle. In Season Ten she is a bar of milk chocolate with a wrapper that fades from white to blue. An orange heart is on the wrapper. She is also common in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 1' - Check it Out, Loud and Unclear, Choosy, Frozen Climbers, Chop Chop, Breaking News, Christmas Sing Along, The Big Cheeky Hunt, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy, Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Shopkins, Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow!, Free as a Strawberry, No Pain, No Gain, Shopkins Holmes (as Cheeky Watson), X Marks the Shop, Fair Weathered Friends, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 2), The Shopville Games (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! (cameo), Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Series 4' - Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Changing The Game (cameo), Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet, Scarletta Gateau's Teapot, Fireworks in the Sky (cameo), Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler (cameo), Going Bananas! and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Free the Roads (does not speak), Chuckle Club Shopkins, The Other Big Shopkin (fantasy), Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles, Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom and Rangers of the Rails (cameo) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Cheeky Goes to the Mainland, Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer, Shopkins!, Heroes of Shopville and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Whistle Gallery f89e855024fb6e2c41ccb3ddb57cdf20--shopkins-girls-shopkins-cake.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate toy 7b5f8a3dc9aaae3f5a02398c324b6f1a.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate variant toy 50_Cheeky-Chocolate-Rarity_Rare.png|Cheeky Chocolate collector's tool artwork 59_Cheeky-Chocolate-Rarity_Rare.png|Cheeky Chocolate collector's tool variant artwork S-l300_(12).jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Charm toy 61a9z6tWVjL._SY606_.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Metallic Charm toy NEW-Shopkins-Season-5-Moose-Toys-5-103-Clear.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Translucent Charm toy 693_Cheeky-Chocolate-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Cheeky Chocolate Charm collector's tool artwork 705_Cheeky-Chocolate-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Cheeky Chocolate Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 681_Cheeky-Chocolate-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Cheeky Chocolate Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork Shopkins-Season-10-CHEEKY-CHOCOLATE-CE-067.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-sweet-treats-cheeky-chocolate.png|Cheeky Chocolate Mini Packs collector's tool artwork es:Fresco Chocolate pt-br:Chokrocrante ru:Нахальный Шоколад ja:生意気なチョコレート Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Ten Category:The Kamikaze Watermelons Category:Team Super CD Land